Ianto's Swansong
by Gwento-addict
Summary: Jack, Finds it difficult at Ianto's Funeral , One Shot Janto.. Tissue Warning


**Ianto's Swansong (One Shot Piece) **

**A/N: Tissue Warning.**

Jack , dressed in his normal attire, held Gwen's hand as they entered the church, Rhys was also on hand for support too. Jack Glanced over to see Rhiannon, Johnny and the Kids sitting on the opposite side of the front row.

They all Stood as the coffin made its way down the aisle, manned by the funeral directors. As Jack Saw eye to the coffin, he was in hysterics, with Gwen in hysterics herself supporting him.

As the service began the father Philip began to speak.

"Can we all make the sign of the cross please, The Father, the son and the holy spirit, Amen, I would like to welcome you to St Mary's church, where today we lay to rest, Ianto Jones, I have heard from my talks with his sister Rhiannon that Ianto was a very Interesting man, he was a perfectionist, he was also very loving, I would like to invite David to read Psalm 23:4"

David Came slowly up to the front, dressed, smartly in a black suit.

"_Even though I walk, _

_through the valley of the shadow of death, _

_I will fear no evil,_

_for you are with me:_

_your rod and your staff,_

_they comfort me" _

David, sat silently back down as they sung the first hymn.

**_O Jesus I Have Promised_**

_O let me feel thee near me:  
The world is ever near;  
I see the sights that dazzle,  
The tempting sounds I hear;  
My foes are ever near me,  
Around me and within;  
But, Jesus, draw thou nearer,  
And shield my soul from sin_

"Thank you, I would like to invite Jack , Ianto's Partner for his reading" Father Philip said as Jack made his way towards the coffin, as he rested his hand on top of the name plaque which said

_**Ianto Jones  
1983-2009  
Will Never Be Forgotten **_

_If I said "I will speak thus,"  
I would have betrayed your children. _

Jack stopped and cried loudly as Gwen came up to support him. He held her hand as he finished the sentence

_When I tried to understand all this,  
It was oppressive to me  
Till I entered the sanctuary of god:  
then I understood their final destiny. _

"Bye Ianto" Jack hiccuped as Gwen helped him to his chair as he got out a little mini teddy.

"_Here Jack , Now you have something that is yours here" Ianto said as he have Jack the little teddy, "You really are adorable Ianto Jones" Jack said as they passionately kissed._

"I ask god to pray for Ianto's family at this time, Rhiannon, David, Mica, Johnny and Jack" Father Philip prayed as Jack looked over to Rhiannon, he was surprised that she had asked for his name in the prayer.

Jack brushed the teddy's soft exterior, onto his ivory face, it smelt of Ianto, he never wanted to let that go. As he looked over to Gwen, as he thought even in death, there is new life.

"I would like to ask you to stand, for our final hymn"

_**All things Bright and Beautiful **_

_**Each little flower that opens,  
each little bird that sings,  
he made their glowing colours,  
he made their tiny wings.  
Refrain**_

After the hymn rhiannon said to johnny "That was Ianto's favourite hymn when our mam used to take us to mass, he was a little choir boy, when he was little" Rhiannon recalled.

As they all exited the church and went outside into the graveyard to bury Ianto, Jack and Rhiannon spoke, face to face for the first time. 

"Hello Jack, I'm Rhiannon, we haven't spoken face to face" Rhiannon introduced. "Hello, I'm Jack Harkness" Jack said. "I know I've heard a lot about you" Rhiannon said.  
They Went silent as the men lowered Ianto's coffin down. As Jack was the first to sprinkle the dust onto his coffin. "Bye cariad, never forget you" Jack said as he stood next to Gwen who was in tears again, Jack held her close as her crystalline tears flowed onto his jacket. As the flowers were placed at the side of the plot. One spelt out Ianto and the other, was an extremely expensive custom made coffee cup. There was also a selection of roses and other flowers from friends and close family.

**I hope this is ok. I did it kinda quickly, but I took a lot of time researching the songs and the Psalms that would fit with Ianto in some way. Hope I didn't make you cry to much..**


End file.
